


Broken Collars and Broken Crowns

by Onasariel



Series: Collars and Crowns [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Arthur has been in exile for ten years, and has been working for King Cenred for five of those years. The King had always despised him, and treats him like dirt. He wants revenge.However, the Royal Family of Camelot is coming to Essetir for peace talks. Perhaps he can find a way to get revenge in more ways than one.Then again...getting back to Camelot does sound like a wonderful idea...





	Broken Collars and Broken Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this around chapter three of Collars and Crowns. This was before Arthur turned out as terrible as he was, so there were A LOT of changes. I also had to fit Freya and Eric in once I hit Collars 5, so once again, more re-writing what I had! I had a vague plot in mind, but once I finally sat down to really work on this, the bigger plot came to me and I'm quite pleased with how it all played out! 
> 
> I wanted to use Arthur this time around. I never got a chance to go into his POV in Collars, so here's a chance to get a bit of an idea of how his mind works in this universe. This was very fun to write!

Arthur Pendragon had been in exile for ten years. When his sister had usurped the throne and thrown him into exile, she had threatened that if he returned he would be executed. 

His exile had been a supposed mercy considering all the things he had done. He had been enraged, ranting to the knights that had lead him to the border with Essetir. He vowed that one day he would have his revenge.

He despised how he had become someone that people actively avoided and feared. They were willing to show their hate of him now that they would not be punished. Some people had even dared to attack him. He now had a burn scar on one side of his body, trailing up his neck and covering a portion of his lower face from someone who had tried to set him on fire. He had miraculously managed to survive that only because there was a source of water nearby.

It marked him. He was far more noticeable now. Before he had been able to get away with putting on a hooded cloak and no one would give him a second glance. Now people could see the scar and they were giving him that second glance. In that second glance they were able to recognize the disgraced ex King.

Despite all this he had managed to find work in King Cenred's castle. The man had signed a peace treaty with Camelot long ago, but he still despised Arthur. He had gladly taken the chance to humiliate the man when Arthur had reduced himself to grovelling. Cenred had made him his manservant, though he happily gave him some of the filthiest jobs in the castle. Arthur was always the one to muck out the stables, clean the chamber pots, and deal with the garbage from the kitchens.

Yet work was work. It was better than starving, and if he wanted anything resembling revenge he needed to stay alive. It was hard, miserable, and humiliating, but he had a roof over his head, he was clothed, and fed. It could be worse. He wasn't someone's plaything every night. He was relatively safe in the castle.

He had been working for Cenred for five years when there was an announcement. There were to be updates to the peace treaty with Camelot. This time they would be meeting in Essetir.

Morgana would be coming here, and she would be bringing her family along with her.

Arthur had heard about how the royal family of Camelot had grown. From what he had heard, her and Merlin now had their own children: Princess Hunith Vivienne Ambrosius and Prince Gaius Aldred Ambrosius. Arthur scoffed as he remembered their names. They were completely sentimental and stupid. Hunith was eight, while Gaius was five. Both were heirs to the throne, but Hunith would be first in line as she was the oldest.

Morgana and Merlin seemed to be loved through the kingdoms. They were described as kind and just. Cenred seemed indifferent, but he thought that there was something to gain with allying himself with the sorcerers. Arthur was nervous about seeing them again. How would they react? They were in Cenred's territory so they probably couldn't kill him, but he had no doubt the King would care if they did. He would probably clap and find such a thing amusing.

There was a guest list. The royal family wouldn’t be complete without Merlin’s father. The younger warlock couldn’t go anywhere without the man, it seemed. Though the fact they were bringing along Lord Balinor was one of the things that unsettled Arthur the most. The Dragonlord had the Great Dragon on his side. There were also rumors of another dragon living with them. He couldn't confirm it's existence but he had heard she was named Aithusa and she was still very young. The Dragonlord had two dragons at his command now and he was not as meek as his son was. He would end Arthur's life in an instant if he was allowed to.

Morgause was another who Arthur was secretly worrying about. She didn't have a dragon but she had a powerful grasp of magic being a high priestess of the Old Religion. She had hidden herself during the purge, but had been a huge help in Arthur's downfall. He would have to watch his back around those two.

Cenred's court was preparing to take quite a lengthy guest list: the royal family, Lord Balinor, four knights, three ladies of the court, three children, and six servants. Arthur could guess who the three ladies in questions were. One would most likely be Morgause, Morgana's half sister. Another was most likely Guinevere. 

He had little doubt the other was Freya, the slave that he had bred with Merlin with so many years ago, and one of the children was Eric. They had mentioned one of the children was older than the others. The boy would be what, eleven or twelve by now? Giving Freya power and a title was the least Morgana and Merlin could do to help with the situation. On top of it all her son was Merlin's firstborn and therefore a future Dragonlord. There had been no romantic love between the boy's parents, but he knew Merlin had cared for the mother of his son, as well as the son in question. He didn’t know who the other two children were. He could guess three of the knights, however. They were probably Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival. Arthur had met them during his downfall.

\---

The day finally came. Cenred was one for appearance's and had made sure Arthur was hidden in the back of the group of stable hands that would take the party's horses. He had notified the royal party that Arthur was currently working for him, but they didn't seem to have an issue with this fact. They just asked that he kept his distance.

Arthur watched as the front gates were opened and the royal part of Camelot came through, the blue and silver banner flying with the party dressed in that same blue with hints of silver. Morgana and Merlin led the group, heads held high. Morgana had a small boy riding with her. He must be Prince Gaius. The boy was a spitting image of his father, though he lacked Merlin's huge ears and strong cheekbones.

Balinor and Morgause followed behind them, a little girl riding a young mare between them. That must be Princess Hunith. She was the opposite of her brother. She looked just like her mother but had her father's huge ears and cheekbones. She was looking around the large courtyard curiously while Balinor and Morgause were scanning the group of people with narrowed eyes. Arthur tried to make himself as small as possible. They were looking for him, and he knew it.

Freya and Eric followed, a little girl with mid-tone skin and black hair riding with Freya. Arthur was surprised to see Elyan, Guinevere's brother, riding beside her. He had left Camelot ages ago. He must have returned after Arthur’s exile, and married the ex-slave by the looks of it. Freya was looking so much better than she had in slavery. She was sitting tall and proud, wearing one of the finest dresses money could buy. Even as a lady Morgana and Merlin clearly made sure she was dressed like royalty. 

Arthur suspected that Cenred didn't know about Eric's parentage. It helped that the boy only had Merlin's dark hair and huge ears. He really did look like his mother, though Arthur doubted the current Dragonlord or the next in line would care that their successor didn't look like them.

Guinevere, and as it turned out, her son, were behind them while Lancelot rode beside his family. Arthur hadn't caught the boy's name but he seemed to have his mother's dark skin and curly hair. He couldn't see him well enough. He did notice the family was also dressed in expensive clothing. He suspected that was Morgana and Merlin's doing once again.

The other knights followed behind. He recognized Gwaine. He sneered at the memory of how the man had tried to murder him after fighting by his side the moment he had learned about Merlin’s true place. Somehow the damn slave had managed to win the man over so quickly.

The other was Percival. Arthur remembered him from the dungeons and the throne room. He was smiling at Gwaine. The two appeared to be close.

The mentioned servants followed behind the knights, most of them driving carts that carried the important family possessions.

The royal party came to a stop in front of Cenred's welcoming party. Stable hands and servants hurried forward to help the royals off their horses. Merlin got off his first, going to retrieve his son so Morgana could get off. Once she was down Morgause came and took Gaius from Merlin so the King could join his Queen in greeting their ally.

Arthur had been led away with the rest of the stable hands and hadn't been able to see the rest, but he had heard it went well, as did the feasts and talks that were happening.

He had been banished to the kitchens and stables for the royals visit, Cenred threatening punishment if he was caught defying him. He was angry about that, there was a small part of him that felt he deserved to meet his niece and nephew.

He would get a chance two days later.

\---

He had been mucking out the stables when he heard the sound of children laughing. His blood ran cold. He had been doing such a good job of avoiding the royals. There were no other children in the castle so it had to be them. He managed to hide in a stall as four children ran into the stables, a nursemaid and the oldest child chasing after them.

“Children, please. You must be careful!” she said, out of breath from chasing the excited children. Eric walked calmly at her side. He was older so he had to be an example for his younger siblings and friends.

“Sorry, Mary,” Hunith said, looking guilty. “We were just excited to see the horses.”

Arthur peaked out of the stall. They were standing a few feet away from him. He could only see their backs for now.

“I know, dear. I just don't want you to get lost. Gaius and Elizabeth are much smaller than you and Tom, and could fall behind. Just be more careful in the future,” Mary scolded. The two older children nodded, Mary smiling at them.

“Now, let's go find your horses before your--” It was then Mary's eyes met Arthur's. She let out a shrill scream. Arthur quickly came out with his hands up.

“I'm sorry for startling you, My Lady. I was cleaning the stables when I heard you come in...” he said. Oh, he was in trouble now.

The younger children had run to Mary's side, looking at the strange man with fear. Stable hands were normal but their nursemaid was scared of this one, therefore they were scared. She had her arms around them, though it looked like she either didn't recognize him, or didn't know him. She just knew he was a threat to her charges. 

Eric was standing between Arthur and the group. His hands were balled into fists and Arthur had to admit, the boy was brave. He had no weapon yet he was willing to fight this larger stranger to protect his family and friends.

“You were spying on us!” she shouted. “I saw you, you were hiding, and you were spying on us!”

“My Lord!” she shouted, stepping back towards the entrance and out of the stables. 

The children seemed to be calming as the Lord in question came closer. He was running towards them. Arthur could hear the heavy footsteps.

Once he saw who it was he could understand why the children were calming. He paled as Balinor hurried to their side, fussing over the six people and making sure they were safe as Mary explained what had happened, pointing to Arthur. Once he was satisfied the children and maid were unharmed, he looked to where Mary was pointing.

Arthur stood there, frozen. He was terrified. Out of the two people he really did not want to see, this was one of them. Not only that, but it was under terrible circumstances. He had scared the royal children and their friends. Balinor had always been protective of his adult son, he was sure to be just as protective, if not more, of his young grandchildren.

Balinor met Arthur's eyes, his expression turning to a sneer. Even with the burn, even covered in filth, Arthur knew he could always recognize him. He could have sworn he heard a low growl from the Dragonlord. He was probably going to call the dragons and end him right now. 

“Arthur Pendragon,” he finally spoke. 

Eric, Hunith, Tom, and Mary gasped behind him. They had all heard of the exiled King, but didn't know what he looked like. Eric had been the only one to meet the man before, but he was too young to remember it. Balinor stepped forward, soon standing in front of Arthur.

“What were you doing?” he demanded. 

Arthur almost looked him right in the eye but thought against it. If he wanted to live he'd best play his part as a submissive servant.

“I was mucking out the stables, My Lord. I heard the children coming. I was ordered to keep my distance but I didn't have enough time to leave, so I hid in a stall. Evidently I wasn't very good at it as the maid saw me, and she screamed. I didn't mean for anyone to see me or to scare anyone,” he said.

That answer seemed to satisfy Balinor. He moved aside so the children could see Arthur.

“Look upon him, children. This is Arthur Pendragon. You must stay far away from him. He is a heartless monster. He is the enemy. He is not to be trusted,” the Dragonlord said, gesturing to Arthur.

The younger children stared in horror, Eric glaring. If looks could kill the eleven year old would have killed Arthur then and there. A moment later Hunith realized her grandfather was standing right beside the monster of legend.

“Grandpapa...get away. Come here,” she whimpered, reaching for him. 

Balinor's cold and angry eyes softened at her plea. Arthur had seen that look before. He had always given it to Merlin, and later Eric. He would give them to Freya as well. Her and Merlin may not have had feelings for each other but they did have respect and Freya was the mother of his eldest grandchild. He would give a look of pity to other slaves but nothing like what he would give to his son, grandson, and Freya. Those eyes were reserved for his family. Balinor went to the child's side, lowering himself to her level and taking her hands.

“Do not fear for me, little Hunith. He doesn't scare me. I only worry for you. You cannot defend yourself like I can. Your magic isn't strong enough yet. If he tries to hurt me I will fight back. I can call upon the dragons to protect me as well. If you are here and he tries to hurt you, I will call on them in an instant,” he smiled. Hunith seemed to be content with this, even though she was still clearly nervous.

“If he tries to hurt you or Grandfather, I'll beat him up!” Eric said. 

“I would prefer if you didn't, Eric. I know you are stronger, but I don't want you to get hurt either. What I just said applies to you as well,” Balinor chuckled, patting Eric’s arm. Eric pouted, but accepted this reasoning.

“We will get servants to bring us our horses. I don't want the children anywhere near the stables if he's going to be in here,” Balinor said, standing as his frown returned. 

“Take the children back to Lady Morgause and Lady Gwen. I'll make sure they bring us the right ones.”

Mary gave a small bow, going to lead the children off. Arthur noticed the little Prince and the child known as Elizabeth watching him with a curious expression on their faces. They must have heard of the previous King, but hadn't fully understood what was wrong with him; unlike their family and friends. Once they were gone Balinor turned back to Arthur.

“Get another stable hand. One who is more trustworthy. We need seven horses,” he ordered. “Ah, and Arthur? Come near any of my family again, and I will call Kilgharrah and Aithusa to rain fire upon you,” he hissed.

Arthur's eyes widened. He knew that was a threat Balinor would be very happy to carry out. He nodded and bowed, hurrying off to find another stable hand.

\---

When Cenred ordered him to serve at the feast that night, he nearly had a heart attack.

“Sire...I can't. The Ambrosius family has requested I stay away, have they not?” he said. He didn't bring up Balinor's threat from earlier.

“I am well aware. I have spoken to them and we have come to a compromise. As long as you don't serve them and the white dragon is present, they will allow it. I did argue that I told them of your presence here as a servant. It's only natural you keep to your duties. They understand my reasoning,” Cenred said with a smirk.

The Great Dragon had been bronze, and there was no way he would fit in the dining hall. The white dragon he was speaking of had to be the Aithusa Balinor mentioned earlier.

“You will be serving people from my court. You won't even be near the royal table.”

He suspected those words were supposed to be a comfort in Cenred's own twisted way, but they were far from it.

\---

He spent the whole afternoon dreading the feast. When it came he tried to keep on the furthest end of the Essetir table, the furthest away from the royals. He could still feel two pairs of eyes on him. When he glanced up his suspicions on who it was were confirmed. Balinor and Morgause were watching him carefully, the two royal children sitting between them. Princess Hunith was sending the occasional nervous glance his way, but looking to her grandfather and aunt seemed to calm her. She would also glance towards her older brother. He was sitting with his mother, sister, Tom, and the knights. It appeared they didn't want Cenred to know of his relation to Merlin. Arthur was sure that Freya and Eric ate at the same table that Merlin and Morgana did at home.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as a tip of a little white head poked up from between Balinor and the Princess. Hunith giggled and began to pet it gently. It raised itself further to reveal that it was a dragon. The beast was small but she seemed to melt even the Dragonlord's heart as his attention was moved from Arthur to his granddaughter and the dragon in question. This dragon was very different than Kilgharrah, and it wasn't just in size. Arthur had only seen scorn and anger from the Great Dragon towards everyone, but this one seemed to be smiling.

His attention was diverted from the family when a noble cleared his throat, holding out his goblet for Arthur to refill. Arthur hurried to fill it, tearing his gaze away from the sorcerer's watching him closely.

When he was finished he looked to Morgana and Merlin. As Queen, Morgana was sitting beside Cenred, speaking to the man. Anyone who didn't know the Queen would think she looked formal and polite, but Arthur had grown up with her. He could see she was annoyed. Cenred was probably drunk, judging by his grand gestures and ridiculous expressions.

Merlin was sitting quietly, staring at the food on his plate, and occasionally glancing at Essetir's King and Morgana with a small frown. Now that he could actually see the King properly the young man was looking far better than he had last time Arthur had seen him ten years prior. His cheekbones didn't stand out as much now that he was getting enough food and he actually had some meat on his bones. He was still thin, but that was just his frame and not the lack of food.

Arthur gasped when Merlin looked up and made eye contact with him. He quickly tried to avert his eyes, but it was too late. The King had caught him staring. There was a beat of silence before Arthur found himself being flung into the wall by an invisible force, the jug of wine falling to the floor. He gasped for air, trembling once he hit the ground.

The hall erupted into chaos. Arthur heard Balinor's deep voice echoing above it all. He recognized that tone and the strange language. It had saved him from dragon's fire before. Now he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the dragon's fire he was sure was going to come.

It never came. The hall went silent. Arthur dared to open his eyes, crying out in surprise and fear as he found himself looking upon the face of the now snarling white dragon.

Other than the beasts growls the hall was completely silent. Arthur looked past the small dragon to find everyone staring at him. He had little doubt that it was Merlin who had attacked him but the King now had an arm in front of his father as if to stop him. The Dragonlord was staring at his son, confusion written all over his face.

“Let him go,” Merlin spoke after some more silence. “He did nothing wrong. I saw him and panicked. I lashed out. It's all my fault and I'm sorry for all of this. Please, continue the festivities. Don't let them be ruined by me.”

That was unexpected. The former slave was _defending_ him? Morgana put a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder. A memory flashed through Arthur's mind. It was the first night he had met Merlin, and had been gifted him as a slave. Merlin had acted up that night. Uther's voice echoed in Arthur's head.

_Please, continue the festivities. Don't let them be ruined by one unruly slave._

His official title was servant, but he knew he was no better than a slave in Cenred's eyes. Merlin had claimed that it was his fault, but Arthur had been the one staring in the first place.

Oh how the tables had turned. He hated it. Merlin should have let the dragon kill him.

“Take him away then. We don't want the festivities ruined,” Cenred said, waving a hand.

Guards moved to collect Arthur, pausing and looking to the dragon. Balinor called her back, the dragon running over to him like a puppy. Any trace of the vicious creature she had been before was gone. Once the dragon was out of the way the guards pulled Arthur up, dragging him from the room.

\---

He knew where they were taking him. They were taking him to Cenred's chambers. He had traveled this way enough to know that. The king probably wanted to punish the servant himself for interrupting the feast like that. Arthur frowned. It wasn't completely his fault. He knew it would be a bad idea to be in the same room as his sister and her family, but Cenred didn't listen to reason.

The guards threw him into the room, closing the door and locking it behind them. Arthur was alone...at least until Cenred would arrive. He got up and wandered to the window, choosing to sit by it and stare out at the evening sky.

\---

When Cenred arrived a few hours later he appeared to be very drunk. Arthur had hoped that would keep the man from dishing out any punishments, but that wasn't the case.

“Come here, Arthur. Strip down and get on the bed. You were very bad tonight,” Cenred slurred. “I need to punish you for that.”

Arthur took a deep breath, doing as he was told. Even though the man was drunk he knew he had no way out of this. There would be guards stationed at the door, and even when drunk Cenred would tell them if he would be bedding Arthur that night. He had become no better than the slaves he used to own.

That wasn't entirely true. While Cenred humiliated him and occasionally fucked him, his treatment was nowhere near what the slaves of Camelot had suffered. He wasn't passed around to all the nobles. Cenred didn’t order Arthur to suck him off during meetings. He did his job and for the most part people left him alone.

Arthur lay on the bed. The drunk king fumbled with his own clothes before joining him. He opened a drawer next to his bed and pulled out the jar of oil. He struggled with it, sneering before he held it out to Arthur.

Cenred had fucked him when he was drunk before. Arthur knew exactly what he had to do. He opened the jar and dipped his fingers in, putting the jar aside and bringing a finger to his hole. Cenred was too drunk to prepare him properly, so he had to do it himself. He winced as he pushed the finger in. Cenred chuckled and watched.

“Yeah, that's right you eager little whore,” Cenred said. “Fuck yourself with your fingers for me.”

Arthur wasn't wearing a collar that would make him obey, but he did so anyways. He had learned quickly that humiliation was far better than beatings. He had come to understand why Merlin had been so eager to humiliate himself for his master; though he still planned to break Cenred’s neck for all this one day.

He added a second and soon a third finger before Cenred stopped him. It was then Arthur noticed the man stroking himself with an oiled hand.

“Hold your arse up for me.” Cenred said, moving so he was behind Arthur as he did so.

Arthur closed his eyes and clenched his fists, preparing himself for what was to come. He bit his lip and hissed as Cenred began to thrust in and out of him, the King moaning loudly. Arthur was still, letting his body be used. It was easier. It was always easier to do what you were told. Bide your time.

Cenred came quickly, the King was pathetic in bed. For Arthur it was a blessing in disguise since he wouldn't have to suffer through anything for too long. Cenred pulled out, laying on the bed beside Arthur. He patted the spot beside him. Arthur sighed, going to lay there.

“The feast was interesting tonight, even with your interruption. I can't wait for that beautiful dragon to be mine,” Cenred said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Cenred wanted Aithusa? The King had to be very drunk if he thought he even had a chance at getting to her. There was no way Balinor would just hand her over.

“The dragon, Sire?” he asked. He was curious.

“Yes. I'll have myself a Dragonlord soon, and Camelot won't be able to fight to get him back,” Cenred laughed.

Balinor was going to turn against Camelot? That couldn't be right. That man was extremely loyal to his family. He would never go against Camelot.

At least not willingly.

“How so?” Arthur asked. If he was not mistaken, the plot was thickening.

“Balinor is old. He may have command of the dragons now but he can't live forever. I'll just have the old bastard killed. I've hired mercenaries to do the job. They'll shoot him before he even has a chance to summon any damn dragons. I don't want his son either. The King is too weak. He'll have to go too. The little Prince, though...He's still young and I can mold him into what I want him to be. He'll be perfect,” Cenred grinned, his eyes dropping. The man was starting to fall asleep.

Arthur couldn't have cared less if Balinor and Merlin died. It would be a blessing really, but he couldn't help but be bothered by Cenred’s plan. There were so many holes in it. First off, his suspicions were confirmed and Cenred had no idea of Eric’s parentage. Prince Gaius would be useless to him. Second, how did he expect to control the boy?

Then again, there had been a way to control sorcerers before. Perhaps Cenred had found a way. If he found proof and warned the royals, he could be rewarded. He would have to give up a chance at revenge, but a reward would work in his favor.

“I see, My Lord,” he answered. Cenred didn't seem to notice Arthur's previous silence as he laughed.

“Go the hell to sleep. I want to be woken up bright and early tomorrow, then I want you to clean my chambers,” he slurred, crawling under the covers.

Arthur nodded, going put out the candles before joining the King. This was another thing that differed from how the slaves of Camelot had been treated. He was allowed to sleep in the same bed as Cenred, and he was allowed to sleep under the covers.

“Yes, Sire. Goodnight,” he said.

Cenred was already fast asleep.

\---

Morning came too quickly for Arthur's tastes. He groaned as he crawled out of bed, his internal clock waking him at the crack of dawn. He got dressed and slipped out of the room, heading for the court physician to get a tonic for the headache he knew Cenred was going to have. After he retrieved it he went to the kitchens and got Cenred's breakfast. The King was still asleep when he returned.

Arthur sighed, going to open the curtains. When that didn't rouse the sleeping King he went to Cenred's side.

“Good morning, Sire,” he said loudly.

That worked. Cenred woke with a groan, going to shield his eyes from the light.

“I have a tonic from the court physician. It will help with your headache,” Arthur said, putting it in Cenred's hand. The King sat up and took it.

“I expect you brought breakfast as well,” he said. Arthur nodded.

“I did, Your Highness. Everything is ready for you.”

He helped Cenred out of bed. The man was soon dressed and sitting in a chair at the table where Arthur served him his breakfast. Cenred didn't seem to have any memory of the night before. Arthur was somewhat glad about that. He planned to investigate today. The royal party was leaving tomorrow morning so he had to act fast.

He knew none of the royals would take his word for it. He had to have proof. If he could find the collar, maybe he could convince them that their lives were in danger. Eric could get revenge for his father and grandfather when Gaius was collared, but Arthur would lose any chance at getting back into Morgana’s good graces, and back to Camelot.

In the meantime he played the part of a submissive and broken servant. Cenred suspected nothing as he went off to his meetings for the day. The moment the King left the room, Arthur went to work.

He was both relieved and embarrassed for Cenred when he found it in the drawers of the man's desk. The drawer wasn't locked, and neither was the box he found it it. He put the box on the desk and opened it.

There was a cold iron collar that was coated with silver, just as he had expected. It was small. It was clearly made for a child. A child like the little Prince. He tucked his proof in his tunic and put the box back. Now was the hard part.

Convincing the Ambrosius family they were in danger.

He thought through his options. Morgana and Merlin would be in peace talks until the evening. The knights would either be with them or the rest of the family. He could speak to Guinevere. Morgana would listen to her. The only problem was she was either with knights, or in the company of Lady Morgause or Lord Balinor.

He would have to face the High Priestess at least, and most likely the Dragonlord. There was no other choice. He only prayed he could get a word in and let them know he came in peace before he was killed by a spell or burned alive by dragon fire. He took a deep breath and went downstairs. They always went for a ride in the countryside every morning. They would be returning soon and he would have his chance.

He waited in the courtyard, keeping out of sight. After some time he almost left in frustration, but perked up when he heard the sounds of hooves. They were finally back. He stepped out of the shadows, approaching the Priestess and Dragonlord as they entered the courtyard, hands up in a sign of surrender.

Gaius had been riding with his grandfather. Balinor stopped and tensed up when he saw Arthur, putting an arm around his small grandson. His lips curled into a sneer. Gaius’ eyes widened and he clung to his grandfather. Guinevere and Freya stopped behind them, eyes wide. Elizabeth was riding with her mother, but Hunith, Tom, and Eric stopped as well. Morgause continued until she was beside Balinor, eyes narrowed.

“I need to speak to your party, Lord Balinor. It concerns you, the King, and the young Prince. Your lives are in danger,” Arthur said. Balinor closed his eyes, sighing.

“So it begins,” he said. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant. 

“I will speak with you, Pendragon. Come to my room in half an hour,” Balinor said.

“I would rather speak with Guinevere,” Arthur said as he stepped forward. 

“You are in no position to make demands. You will speak with me. Come to my room in half an hour,” Balinor repeated. The Dragonlord’s eyes flashed gold and Arthur was pushed back.

Arthur sneered as he watched the party turn and leave, heading for the stables. Fine, he would speak with Balinor. When he was in Morgana’s good graces the man would be the first to die. Arthur turned, heading back into the castle.

\---

Balinor knew _something_ , and Arthur wanted to know what. He made his way to the Dragonlord’s room, knocking on the door.

“Enter,” a voice said from within. Arthur entered the room with his head bowed.

Balinor was standing by the window, a hand absent-mindedly stroking Aithusa’s head. A warning to the disgraced King to not try anything.

“What do you know?” Arthur asked. 

“A few nights before we arrived, Morgana had two visions. In the first she saw my death. She saw Merlin’s death as well. Gaius was collared, kneeling at Cenred’s feet. In the second, she saw you in the courtyard. We had come back from our daily ride. That is why we went on them, hoping to make her second vision a reality. In that one we were victorious, ” Balinor said. 

Arthur reached into his tunic, pulling out the collar, and holding it out to the Dragonlord. Balinor took it, examining it, and sneering at it. He hated the damn things, especially one that was clearly made for his youngest grandchild.

“It’s true. At least, it’s what Cenred wants. I found this in his drawer. He told me last night. I thought it was nothing but drunken ramblings, but I was curious. He says he has hired mercenaries to do the job. They’ll kill you and Merlin, then collar the Prince before he can summon the dragons,” Arthur explained. Balinor laughed at the plan.

“He doesn’t know, then. He doesn’t know that the dragons would still burn his kingdom to the ground. He is a complete and utter fool,” he sighed, looking to Arthur. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Truthfully, I would rather speak to Guinevere or go to Morgana directly. I couldn’t give a damn if you or Merlin died, but I’m an opportunist. Cenred treats me like dirt. He gives me the worst jobs. He is cruel and heartless,” Arthur frowned.

“Oh, you poor soul,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“What I want is my freedom. I want to return to Camelot,” Arthur said as he narrowed his own eyes. 

Balinor was silent, staring at the man before he began to laugh. Arthur huffed, raising his fist to strike the man. How dare he laugh at him! He realized his grave mistake a moment later.

Balinor sneered, his eyes flashing gold as he sent Arthur flying back. Aithusa began to growl at him. The Dragonlord stepped forward, his eyes still glowing as he held Arthur down with magic and drew his sword.

“How _dare_ you? You forget your place, Arthur Pendragon. You are an exiled King, and for a good reason. For your crimes you deserved nothing but death, but the Queen was merciful. We are safe from you. You can’t hurt anyone anymore. Don’t give me more of a reason to break your neck, Pendragon. I’ve been waiting to do it for ten years,” Balinor hissed. “I was thinking of granting you the chance to speak to the Queen and King, but now, get out of my sight.”

“Then you’ve damned yourself and your precious spawn!” Arthur shouted.

“Not really, since he still has knowledge and proof of Cenred’s treachery,” another voice said.

Balinor’s expression softened as he quickly moved to get between Arthur and the newcomer.

“Merlin, you’re supposed to be in peace talks. Is everyone okay?” he asked. 

Merlin stepped forward, nodding. He glanced to Arthur, eyes flashing gold and paralyzingly him. Arthur noted that a servant followed him quietly, his eyes narrowed at the disgraced King.

“Yes, Father. The peace talks are supposedly going fine. I’m not sure how long they’ll last though, if Cenred lets his servants go around striking out at visiting nobles or the man makes plans to attack his supposed allies,” Merlin hissed. 

Arthur was shocked at the venom in the man’s voice. He had never thought Merlin would ever get to a point where he could actually be angry.

“The peace talks are already going to fail, and it’s not an unruly slave that will ruin them,” Balinor frowned. 

“No, you’re right. Gwen told me that Arthur had come to you after your ride, and that Morgause was protecting the children. She said that you agreed to meet with him in your chambers. Morgana knows I’m here, but Cenred thinks I’ve gone back to my own chambers to rest because I was feeling ill. I overheard your conversation,” Merlin said.

Balinor held out the collar, letting the King take it and examine it. Merlin gave a very similar sneer, just as the old man had. Arthur was a perfect servant for Cenred. Both of them were absolutely despicable. 

“We will do as we planned in case Morgana’s vision was true then,” Merlin finally said. Balinor and the mystery man nodded, clearly they understood.

“What about me? I still expect to get some kind of reward for telling you of this,” Arthur said, indigent. The trio looked over to him, frowning.

To Arthur’s surprise, the servant pulled out a dagger. Perhaps he was more than he appeared to be. 

“Who says you deserve anything? We don’t want you running back to your master, do we?” he said, stepping forward.

“Will!” Merlin snapped. The man groaned, lowering the dagger, and of all things, rolling his eyes. He turned around to face his King.

“Merlin!” He said back. 

Arthur was completely and utterly shocked. He would run anyone through for talking to him like that. However, Merlin actually looked somewhat amused.

“There is no reason to kill him yet. You know the plan. I need you to do your job for me,” Merlin said. 

Will bowed to his King and friend with a smile. 

“For the kids? Gladly. Give us an hour and we’ll be long gone,” Will said before leaving the room.

Merlin was silent as he watched his friend go. Arthur was curious of what they had planned. This Will seemed to be confident enough about them.

“Can you send Kilgharrah or Aithusa with them? To watch over them?” Merlin frowned.

“I understand your concern, but it would draw far too much attention to them. They will be well protected. Have faith in your knights. Freya has her magic as well, and it is powerful. She will also protect them,” Balinor replied.

“The knights will protect my little friends. They are big and strong,” Aithusa said, pushing her head under Merlin’s hand. 

Arthur’s eyes widened. The dragon could talk? He supposed it did make sense, Kilgharrah could speak. She had just done nothing but growl at him so he had assumed otherwise. Balinor noticed the man’s shock, smirking.

“Oh? What’s the matter, Pendragon?” he said.

“S...she can speak!” Arthur gasped. 

Balinor, Merlin, and Aithusa laughed at the ex King’s foolishness. 

“I am a dragon. We are creatures of magic. Speech is one of the simplest things I can do. I needed to be taught just like a child, but with Kilgharrah and my Dragonlord’s guidance, I have learned quickly,” Aithusa said. She moved so she was standing in front of Arthur.

Now that he was finally getting a good look at her, the dragon was a little larger than a foal already. She could still easily fit through the halls of a large castle, but he doubted she could fit in a small house. 

“How old are you?” Arthur asked.

“I am eight years old. My hatching day is the same day as Hunith’s birthday. I hatched in her presence, as well as Eric and Freya’s presence. We have bonded because of that,” Aithusa said with pride.

Merlin was standing at the window, staring out into the courtyard. Balinor went to his son's side, confident Aithusa could watch over Arthur. 

“They will be fine,” he said softly. 

“I still worry. I hope to see them go,” Merlin replied.

“I understand. They should be out soon.” Balinor nodded.

Arthur didn't attempt to escape. Aithusa was watching him too closely. As time went on, he noticed Merlin was growing more agitated.

“Something's wrong. They should have passed through the courtyard by now,” Merlin said.

“Aithusa, take to the skies and see if you can spot them. They might have taken another way,” Balinor frowned, turning to the dragon. 

Aithusa bowed to the Dragonlord. Balinor opened the door so she could leave. Once the dragon was gone, he turned back to Merlin.

“Let's take him to the council chambers now, I’m sure we can distract Cenred for long enough so they can get away,” he said.

Merlin nodded, moving for Arthur. Balinor still held his beloved sword, probably waiting for a chance to run Arthur through. 

Merlin's eyes flashed as he released his spell, forcing Arthur up.

\---

Arthur was starting to worry as they led him through the halls. Guards and passing nobles were looking at them, and he had a strange feeling it wasn't because he was in the presence of two men who he had once enslaved and who now despised him. He had lived in this place for five years. He knew its people. Something was off. By Balinor and Merlin’s expressions, they could sense it as well.

They came to the council chambers, the guards bowing to the King and Dragonlord. Merlin and Balinor nodded to them, entering the chamber warily.

Their wariness wasn't enough. The moment they entered the guards swiftly made their move, collaring the two sorcerers. One grabbed Balinor’s sword, disarming him.

Arthur stumbled in, looking around. He was extremely confused. Morgana was kneeling before Cenred and another woman, her hands shackled in front of her. Princess Hunith and Prince Gaius were by her side, collared like their mother, but not shackled. 

“Ah, Arthur, nice of you to join us. I thought you might be with Balinor and His Highness. Good job on playing your role as my little puppet. You're so predictable,” Cenred said. A guard brought Balinor’s sword over to the King, presenting it to him. Cenred took it with a smile, examining the blade. 

The woman beside him laughed. Arthur didn't recognize her, but Balinor clearly did. He stared at her as if he had seen a ghost.

“Nimueh,” he said. “Impossible. Uther killed you years ago.”

“If you thought that the flames could kill a high priestess, you are just as much a fool as he was. No mortal weapon can kill me, not even nature itself. My collar was fake. I had allies, just as you had yours,” Nimueh smirked.

The guards forced Merlin and Balinor forward, ordering them to kneel beside Morgana. The Queen was staring up at Cenred and Nimueh, her eyes full of hate. 

“How nice! The whole family is here, save for the other witch. Then again, I have no use for her. I have a high priestess right here,” Cenred said. “Come here, Arthur. You should be rewarded for the part you played.”

“You! I should never have listened to you!” Balinor cried, trying to turn so he could face Arthur.

“I played no part in this!” Arthur cried. He shook his head, stepping back from the enraged Dragonlord.

“He speaks the truth, Balinor. He was only my little puppet. I know how much he despises me. You played right into my plans, Arthur. I knew I only needed to set the trap, and you would go running off to try and make yourself look good in Camelot’s eyes. You did betray me, but I am a kind and just man. I will still reward you,” Cenred explained. 

“I will keep the royal family alive as my prisoners. Everyone else will stay in my dungeons until I grow bored of them. That is...except for you, Dragonlord,” Cenred said. The King stepped forward, lifting Balinor’s head by his chin.

Balinor growled, pulling away. 

“You will burn on the pyre tomorrow. I have no use for old whores. I wonder if Merlin will growl like that once he becomes the next Dragonlord. I’m sure it will entertain Arthur when I let my servant fuck him,” Cenred said.

“I will find a way out of these chains, and I will kill you, Cenred!” Morgana screamed. “You are nothing but a coward and traitor, just like her! She will turn on you the moment she’s bored of you, just as she’s done with everyone else!”

Cenred laughed, gesturing for the guards to bring Arthur up to him. He lifted Merlin’s crown off his head. The King didn’t fight him.

Arthur didn’t struggle as he was brought up to Cenred. Cenred smiled at his servant, placing the crown on his head.

“Those are strong words from a weak Queen who dressed a whore up as a King and called him such, even if he is the almighty Emrys,” Cenred chuckled.

“Morgana speaks the truth. Nimueh will be rid of you by the end of the week. She only cares about herself,” Balinor hissed. 

“Nonsense, I’m quite fond of Cenred. Quite unlike Uther and Ygraine. I was happy to let them believe they could have their child without a sacrifice. I remember how you warned Uther, just like you’re warning Cenred. You had been his friend once, hadn’t you? You never trusted me. Ygraine didn’t either, but she never had a choice, did she? Uther forced himself upon her just as he forced himself upon Vivienne. I suspect she realized that creating a child with magic has a price. In her heartbreak and betrayal, I remember that she came to you. You didn’t touch her though; you were always the gentleman. Then again, I did always see her in your arms--” Nimueh rambled on until Balinor interrupted her.

“I never touched her like that! Ygraine was a dear friend. She was terrified. I only comforted her. Don’t you dare defile her memory like that!” Balinor hissed. He moved forward, only to have his own sword pointed at his throat. The children screamed in fear. Balinor sneered up at Cenred, backing down.

“What do you think about that, Pendragon? You only live because I cast the spell to grant your Father his wish. You’ve spent your whole life hating magic, but you were born of it,” Nimueh said. 

Arthur stared in horror. It couldn’t be true. His father had always told him how much he loved his beloved Ygraine; how magic took her from him, and how she was such a loyal and loving wife. She couldn’t have feared him. His father couldn’t have used magic to help his mother conceive a child. It was impossible.

“You lie,” he sneered. 

“It’s one of the few truth’s she’s ever spoken. You were born of magic because your father desired an heir,” Balinor said, his eyes narrowed at Nimueh. 

“You lie!” Arthur cried, diving to strike her. 

Nimueh’s eyes flashed gold as Arthur was thrown back. She frowned, raising her head high. 

“You are nothing compared to me. Even Emrys bows at my feet. Don’t even try to best me,” Nimueh hissed. 

“Take Arthur to his chambers. Clearly he cannot behave. Take the Queen and her children to her chambers as well. Emrys and the Dragonlord; leave them here. I wish to have a few words with them. Emrys can join his family after, and the Dragonlord will go to the dungeons,” Cenred commanded.

Arthur struggled against the guards. He wasn’t the only one. Morgana was struggling as well, at least until one guard pulled a knife out and held it to Gaius’ throat. The Queen settled down then, pleading for her child’s life. The guard complied, Gaius clinging to his mother’s skirt and sobbing.

\---

They were soon separated. Arthur was brought to his chambers. He was thrown in and they locked the door behind him.

He began to pace the small room. He had to do something. If Nimueh’s word was to be believed, then she was the reason his mother had died. The priestess had betrayed his father as well. He ignored everything else that was said about his father, none of that had to be true. His father was a noble man. His parents were tricked by the witch.

He didn’t know how he would kill her, however. A pyre didn’t work the first time. She had said that no mortal weapon could kill her. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he would need to ask a sorcerer. 

The next question was how he was going to get to the sorcerers. Both the royal chambers and the dungeons would be guarded. He would have to get the spare set of keys as well. Cenred kept those in his room.

A plan began to form in his mind. He would speak to Cenred and beg for forgiveness. Cenred would probably take him back to his chambers. Once the King was fast asleep, Arthur would sneak into his chambers and steal the keys, as well as Balinor’s sword. He would go to the dungeons. He knew the quickest ways down and all the secret passageways. He would sneak in that way. The hard part would be convincing the Dragonlord that he came in peace. If he managed to do that, he could break him out and they could kill Cenred and his sorceress in their sleep. 

Then he would be rewarded for being the savior of Camelot, just as he wanted.

\---

He got his lucky break a few hours later. Cenred sent for him. He put on the face of a sad and remorseful servant. He would put up with this game for tonight.

He put up with it as he begged for mercy.

He put up with it as he served Cenred and Nimueh, listening to the story of how they had tormented and defiled the conquered King and his father.

He put up with it as Cenred took him back to his chambers that night to rape him as well.

It was worth it if it got him into the King's chambers. It was where he needed to be if everything was going to go according to plan.

He waited until Cenred was fast asleep before slipping out of bed. He moved to the drawer, opening it. After what had happened he was far more wary of traps, but he also knew Cenred always kept the drawer unlocked. This couldn't be a trap. 

Balinor’s sword was sitting on the table. Arthur grabbed it, looking to Cenred. The man was fast asleep. He could strike. He looked to the sword in his hands. 

He began to creep over to Cenred’s bed, raising the sword above his head. He smirked, bringing it down and relieving Cenred of his own head. 

He had wanted to see the man beg for his life, but a weapon sitting out was just far too tempting. He smiled, wiping the blood on the sheets. He sneaked out the servant’s entrance, moving through the halls silently and hiding whenever a guard passed by.

There was a secret way into the dungeon. He made his way down the rows of cells, checking every one for the Dragonlord.

The man in question was in the largest cell, along with the rest of Camelot’s party. They were all sleeping on the floor, Balinor, Morgause, and the Knights were the only ones awake and in the middle of some kind of hushed discussion.

Balinor was wearing a knight's under armor. Judging by the fact that Percival was wrapped up in a blanket, he could guess who's clothes they were.

Arthur stopped at the door to the cell, the group turning to glare at him. Arthur wasn’t surprised to see Gwaine get up and stomp to the door to face him.

“What do you want, Pendragon?” He hissed.

“To free you so we can kill Nimueh of course. Nimueh killed my mother. I want revenge,” Arthur said. He rolled his eyes, holding up the keys.

“Why the hell would any of us trust you? What about Cenred?” Will scoffed. 

“Cenred is dead. He was foolish enough to leave a sword laying around, so I took my chance,” Arthur said, holding up the sword. Balinor narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

“Besides, what choice do you have? Nimueh will probably take over for Cenred. Morgana and the children will be held captive while Merlin becomes her pet Dragonlord. Balinor burns tomorrow, and who knows when you'll follow? I doubt she a use for you,” Arthur said.

He smirked when he saw Lancelot and Elyan glance to their sleeping families.

“I know the secrets of this castle. We can move around undetected,” he explained.

“He's only doing this for a reward,” Will frowned. 

“Typical. I expect nothing less,” Morgause said.

“I might have something I can give him,” Balinor said softly. His deep brown eyes were studying Arthur carefully. 

“What do you mean? You know Morgana won’t reward him. Besides, he deserves nothing,” Morgause hissed. Balinor held up a hand.

“You want revenge against Nimueh because she killed your mother. You didn’t even know her,” Balinor said. He stood up and joined Gwaine at the door. 

“I know how important she was to my father and the people of Camelot. I always wished I could meet her. You knew her, didn’t you?” Arthur frowned.

“I did. Ygraine was a dear friend. We were both victims of your father. We had been foolish teenagers who bonded with a manipulative young man. Ygraine paid the price with her life. She didn’t deserve that. She was a wonderful person. Help us, and I can share my memories of her. You will experience them as I did,” Balinor said.

Arthur was silent. He did want to know his mother. It was something he had always dreamed of. It was starting to become very clear that he wasn’t going to be allowed back into Camelot any time soon. Not if anyone had their way. At least with Balinor’s offer, he could get some kind of reward.

“You might not like what you see, however. You still idolize Uther. Not all of my memories with her will show him in a positive light. You will see exactly what I saw,” Balinor added.

He would still see his mother. It was still worth it. Arthur looked up. 

“I accept,” he said. He took out the keys, unlocking the cell door.

“We’ll stay here and protect the ladies, children, and servants,” Gwaine said. 

Arthur stepped forward with the smaller key he knew would unlock Balinor’s collar. The Dragonlord moved his head so Arthur could free him. Arthur hesitated after he put the key in. What if Balinor turned on him and killed him? Then again, Balinor was dedicated to his family. He was even willing to give Arthur a reward so he could get to them. 

He quickly twisted the key. The collar’s lock clicked and the metal fell to the ground. Balinor sighed in relief. He quickly turned and raised a hand. Arthur genuinely thought that he had been wrong and the man was going to kill him, but Balinor’s eyes flashed gold and Morgause’s collar fell to the ground instead. 

“Thank you, Balinor. I will remain here to help, as there are no weapons. I trust you to save our family,” she said. 

“I will, Morgause,” he smiled. His smile quickly faded as he turned to Arthur and held out his hand.

“Give me Excalibur. It was not made for you,” he said. 

His eyes flashed again as the sword flew out of Arthur’s hand and into the Dragonlord’s waiting one. Balinor smiled, looking the sword over. 

“Excalibur? What makes it so special?” Arthur hissed. He glanced over at the rest of the group. The commotion was starting to wake the others.

“Many years ago, Kilgharrah asked me to bring him a sword that had not seen battle or tasted blood. Gwen gave me this one. Her late father had forged it. It is beautiful, isn’t it? Tom was truly an artist. I took it to Kilgharrah and he agreed that it was perfect. He then forged it in his breath. This sword is extremely powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands, like yours and Cenred’s. It is can kill anything,” Balinor said proudly, holding it up. “One day; when I am gone; it will be Merlin’s to wield. It will stay in our family.”

Arthur listened, somewhat annoyed. If he knew he was carrying such an important blade, he would have gone to make an attempt to kill Nimueh as well instead of making a detour to the dungeons. 

“Would it kill Nimueh?” he frowned.

“Absolutely,” Balinor said, smirking. 

“Then you should give it to me. You promised me revenge,” Arthur hissed. 

“I promised you memories of your mother. You will get your revenge. Nimueh will be dead,” Balinor said casually. “However, that will take longer if you continue to stand around and whine. Take me to my family.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the Dragonlord and the chuckling knights behind him. He turned, gesturing for Balinor to follow. He occasionally glanced back to make sure the man was indeed following. Balinor would raise an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

Their silence wasn’t enough.

“Oh dear, it looks like someone is being a very bad servant,” a voice said.

Arthur tensed up, but Balinor spun around, not hesitating in drawing his sword and holding it up to the source. Nimueh was smirking, hands on her hips.

“Oh, a sword. How cute. You know, Balinor, I was going to convince Cenred to let you live. I did have fun with you tonight. However, you’ll have to burn. Maybe I’ll burn your damn grandch--” 

She was cut off by Balinor’s shout as he held out a hand.

“Ic þe wiþdrife!” he cried.

Nimueh gasped, flying back. Balinor made his move. The man was surprisingly quick for his age, stabbing Excalibur into Nimueh’s shoulder. Her eye’s widened. This should not be able to harm her like this.

“You are nothing but a coward, Nimueh. You happily sacrificed a wonderful and kind woman. You helped feed Uther’s madness. As much as you brag about your power, you did nothing as our kind were murdered and enslaved. You only appear thirty-one years later with the intent to attack them! You are a vile and disgusting woman. One who no one will ever mourn,” Balinor hissed. 

Nimueh was still eyeing the sword.

“H...how?” she said. 

“This is Excalibur. It was forged in dragon’s breath. Such a weapon can kill anything, even a self proclaimed high priestess. You should not have hurt and threatened my family,” Balinor said, quickly removing the sword and thrusting it into her chest.

Nimueh screamed as her body began to seize. Balinor pulled Excalibur out, stepping back with a smirk. The fallen priestess exploded in a ball of light.

“Take me to my family,” Balinor said to Arthur as he turned away from where Nimueh had been slain. 

Arthur had been watching the scene in horror. There had been a moment where he thought it was over, when he thought that Nimueh had won. He had never really considered the Dragonlord’s power before. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was foolish of him to think the man would be weak. He had the power to control dragons. He was Uther Pendragon’s one and only slave. His father would never have chosen him if he had not been worth it. 

Arthur gave a nod as he started on his way once more. Balinor followed quietly, but wary.

Arthur led him to a servant’s door.

“This is their room,” he said as he started to pull out the keys. 

Balinor pushed him aside, focusing on the lock. 

“Aliese,” he mumbled. 

He slowly opened the door, ready to attack in case Arthur had betrayed him once more. Arthur scoffed at the sight. Of course he hadn’t betrayed the man. 

Merlin and Morgana were sitting on their large bed, tense and ready to attack whomever came through their door. Merlin sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

“Father!” he cried happily, getting up to greet the man.

“Merlin...Morgana,” Balinor said, sighing with relief. “Cenred and Nimueh are dead. Everyone is safe now.”

Merlin and Morgana gasped.

“Really? That’s wonderful!” she said with a huge smile. 

“I killed Nimueh myself. For all her bragging, she was shocked at the idea of a Dragonlord carrying a sword forged in dragon’s breath,” Balinor chuckled. 

“For all her bragging she couldn’t face any of us without the collars, could she?” Morgana said, unimpressed.

The collars.

Arthur watched as Balinor moved to release his family. He moved to each one, releasing them. Arthur could see he was trying to be careful with the children, not wanting to wake them. They were cuddled together in the center of the bed, fast asleep. Both of them stirred when their collars were removed.

“Ah, I’m sorry to wake you,” Balinor said, smiling down at them. 

Hunith was the first to fully wake up. Her eyes widened and she squealed, getting up and flinging her arms around her grandfather.

“Grandpapa! You’re all right!” she said. 

That woke Gaius up. He also cried with joy, clinging to the Dragonlord. 

“Grandpapa!” he said. 

Balinor laughed, hugging his grandchildren. 

“Yes, I’m all right. We are safe now. Tomorrow we can leave for Camelot and forget that any of this ever happened,” he said.

“What about my reward?” Arthur said, crossing his arms. 

“Why would you get a reward?” Merlin snapped. He moved so he was standing between his family and Arthur. 

“I killed Cenred. I brought Excalibur and the keys to Balinor. I showed him the way here,” Arthur said.

“While we are thankful, if you believe that I will allow you to return to Camelot, you are sorely mistaken,” Morgana frowned. 

“He did want that, but I came up with something else,” Balinor sighed. He let go of his grandchildren, standing up and moving to Arthur.

“I’m giving him memories of his mother.”

“Yes, it’s the least you can give me for saving your lives,” Arthur scoffed. 

Merlin, Morgana, and Balinor began to laugh. Arthur sneered at them. He was pleased to see that the Princess and Prince were scared of him at least.

“Have you forgotten? Even collared I can still speak to Kilgharrah, and now Aithusa if they are close. They knew of what happened. We had a plan, but yours was much faster,” Balinor said. “Still, I will reward you, as promised.”

Before Arthur could say anything, the Dragonlord stepped forward and grabbed the sides of his head. Arthur began to struggle, but with a few muttered words from Balinor he was still.

The memories started to flow. Tears filled his eyes as he saw his mother smiling and laughing with someone, most likely Balinor. Arthur witnessed every laugh, and every tear. He witnessed arguments as well, where his mother was telling Balinor off for things. Balinor showed him everything, even happier memories that included his father. His parents had been happy once; happy with their friends by their side. 

However, he also saw his father’s cruelty. He watched his mother cry after arguments, running to her friend for comfort. Sometimes he witnessed these arguments as well. He didn’t understand. His father had spoken about how much he loved Ygraine. Why was he treating her so terribly? 

The memories started to fade away, ending with the heartbreaking night of his mother’s death. She was laying in bed, struggling to breath. Uther was too preoccupied with his heir to care. Balinor had been the one at his mother’s side as she died, not his father, like he claimed.

“Balinor…” Ygraine managed to say. “Please watch over Arthur. Don’t let him become like his father.”

Those words chilled Arthur to the bone. He was just like his father. His mother would hate him.

“My greatest regret…” Balinor’s voice echoed as the memory faded away and Arthur was brought to the present. The Dragonlord turned away quickly, but Arthur had noticed the tears in his eyes.

“I will leave you now. Tell the guards that Cenred is dead. They’ll let you go. I’ll stay out of Camelot, as you have commanded. I need to get out of here before I am accused of treason,” Arthur said, turning away from the family. 

“Thank you, Arthur. I hope the memories you were given aren’t a disappointment. I hope that you’ll find peace somewhere,” Merlin said.

Arthur froze. Merlin was one of the last people he had ever expected to thank him for anything. He grunted in response, quickly leaving the room.

\---

He rushed back to his chambers and began to pack what few belongings he had. The memory of his mother’s final words kept playing through his head. She had asked Balinor to watch over him; to keep him from becoming like his father. That was not the story that his father had told him. He had been told that a sorcerer broke in and killed her while she rested. His father had said the sorcerer had once been a friend who had betrayed him. Perhaps this non-existent sorcerer was supposed to be a hybrid of Nimueh and Balinor. Uther had trusted Nimueh and she betrayed him. Balinor had been by her side as she died.

He frowned when he realized he was crying. Crying was weak and pathetic. He wiped away the tears as the warning bells began to ring. They had found Cenred.

Arthur threw his pack over his shoulder, smirking as he evaded the guards and knights rushing around the castle. He didn’t regret what he did. He had finally gotten revenge against Cenred. The man deserved nothing less. 

He used a secret passage to sneak out of the city, running off to the forests.

\---

He fled north, to Mercia. He continued to wander through the lands, always keeping away from Camelot. Any news of Camelot was what he had heard through gossip.

Supposedly Essetir had a new King named Lot. He immediately formed a proper peace treaty with Camelot, traveling to the capital city himself to greet the royals. He must have made a good impression as the kingdom became a strong ally. 

It sounded as if the royals had all come out of the experience unscathed, and for years the news was the same. They were still beloved, and Camelot was still a fair and just land. Sometimes people would speak of the darker days, but it would soon turn to singing praises to the Queen and King. 

Arthur continued on. He wasn’t sure what he would ever do with the rest of his life, but he would find something. At least he wasn’t completely alone now. As much as some of the memories hurt, he had the memories of his mother. She had been taken from him too soon. He wanted to learn more and understand the events behind some of the memories. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished he could speak with Balinor again and ask him all his questions. 

Perhaps one day he would get a chance.


End file.
